<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for you by holographiccatpun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833726">for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun'>holographiccatpun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Curtwen Kinktober [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, Creampie, M/M, Morning Sex, Sex Toys, The Great HatchetPiss Fuckfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen gives his boyfriend a present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Curtwen Kinktober [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curt flops down onto the mattress, legs still trembling from the force of his orgasm. He's not sure if he was drooling or crying, but the pillow beneath his face is gross and wet. He's too exhausted to do anything more than collapse into it.</p>
<p>Owen pulls his softening cock out slowly, careful not to his broken lover. Curt hears a drawer open and figures Owen's grabbing a smoke, but before he can ask for one himself there's something cold and heavy pressing into his thoroughly abused hole.</p>
<p>“It’s a plug, love.” Owen explains breathlessly. Curt didn’t even have to ask. “It’s going to keep you open so I can take you again tonight.” </p>
<p>“Tonight?” Curt turns to look over his shoulder and whines as the plug shifts. “Owen, what-?”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to fuck you again?” Owen takes his whimper as a yes. “You’re going to keep this plug in,” he taps against the base and Curt gasps, “and it’s gonna keep you prepared until we can fill you up even more after work.”</p>
<p>“A-after? You mean?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I want you to wear this all day.” Owen rubs a soothing hand over the pale curve of Curt’s ass. “It’s okay if you can’t, love. I unders-“</p>
<p>“No!” Curt swallows, trying to level his voice out as he speaks again. “No, I... I wanna try.” His voice gets shyer, “... Wanna be ready for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the thumblr is and always will be @holographiccatpun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>